koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhang Yi (Shu)
Zhang Yi (rōmaji: Chō Yoku) is a general of Shu. He gained Zhuge Liang's attention when Zhang was demoted for indirectly causing a rebellion, but provided the proper supplies for Ma Zhong prior to departing from office, leading to a swift end to the rebellion. During Jiang Wei's northern campaigns, Zhang Yi often advised against the attacks citing Shu's lack of manpower and resources, but his pleas were often shot down by Jiang Wei. When Zhong Hui rebelled, Zhang Yi was killed in the ensuing chaos. He placed twenty-eighth with fans in Gamecity's Shin Sangoku Musou Blast first card promotion poll. Roles in Games In Koei's games, Zhang Yi's character is merged with Zhang Yi (Junsi). Thus, he tends to appear as early as Chengdu as an officer of Liu Zhang. Afterwards, he frequently appears as a Shu officer in their later battles, including Zhuge Liang's northern campaigns. In Dynasty Warriors 7 , Zhang Yi is a constant general of Shu during Wei and Jin's battles against them. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, Zhang Yi opposes Jiang Wei's decision to rebel, and is trapped in Chengdu's central garrison, and needs to rescued by Liu Shan. In the sequel, Zhang Yi reprises his role throughout the storylines of Shu and opposing kingdoms. At Mt. Tielong, he and Liao Hua attempt to ambush the Wei forces with a fire attack by luring them into a garrison using the flying horses and wooden oxen. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, Zhang Yi will participate in Zhong Hui's assault at Shangyong castle, but will defect upon Liu Shan's arrival. In Warriors Orochi, Zhang Yi serves as Yue Ying's replacement officer when players assume the latter's role. He also does this for Zhang He in one of the original dream stages in Musou OROCHI Z. Zhang Yi is a decent general in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. All of his stats are rated in the 70's and he can be used with any type of units. He only appears in the later years of each scenario in Chengdu and serves Shu in the later scenarios. Voice Actors *Dan Woren - Dynasty Warriors 8 (English-uncredited) Quotes *"What? Our decoys have been destroyed?! Then our plan is doomed to failure..." Historical Information Zhang Yi was from Wuyang county in Yi Province and a descendant of the great Western Han strategist Zhang Liang. He joined Liu Bei when the latter had conquered Yi Province from Liu Zhang, becoming a secretary and being promoted to an area commander eventually. Due to his inflexibility of acclimating Shu's law, the people in the area disliked him and eventually rose in revolt. Zhang Yi was called back by Liu Shan to the capital to be demoted. While his subjects urged him to quickly return to Chengdu, Zhang Yi said that he could not neglect the affairs of the state because of his demotion and would gather the grain before returning. This allowed Ma Zhong to quell the rebellion in the area later on and earned him high praise by Zhuge Liang. After his return to the capital, Zhang Yi was selected by Zhuge Liang to participate in the northern campaigns. He became Governor of Fufeng and, after the death of Zhuge Liang, he was further promoted to Front-Leader and tasked with the defense of Jianwei Commandery near the borders of Wei. When Jiang Wei wanted to attack Wei at Didao, Zhang Yi objected, saying that Shu was a small country and exhausted. Jiang Wei ignored his advice and attacked, defeating Wang Jing at Tao River. After the victory, Zhang Yi urged Jiang Wei to acquit the campaign again, but the annoyed Jiang Wei again ignored him and further attacked Wei. After being unable to capture Didao, Jiang Wei began to hold a grudge against Zhang Yi, but still he always took him with him into the following battles. In 263, the Wei army launched an invasion of Shu, led by Deng Ai and Zhong Hui. Zhang Yi participated in the defense of Yang'an with Dong Jue, but they were both defeated by Zhong Hui and forced to retreat to Jiange. There, they put up a staunch defense and managed to hold the pass against Zhong Hui's men. However, Deng Ai managed to bypass Jiange by using mountain paths that were thought impossible to use and killed Zhuge Zhan at Mianzhu, forcing Liu Shan to surrender. Zhang Yi followed Jiang Wei and surrendered to Wei. In 264, Jiang Wei and Zhong Hui started a rebellion in Chengdu against Wei. The rebellion failed eventually and both were killed. During the turmoil in the capital, Zhang Yi was killed as well by Wei's troops. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Category:Shu Non-Playable Characters